The present technology relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, a program, and a recording medium, and more particularly, to an image processing device, an image processing method, a program, and a recording medium, which are suitable for evaluating texture states of skin.
Techniques for evaluating texture states of skin by analyzing a skin image captured from the skin of a human are proposed in related art.
For example, a technique of evaluating the fineness of the texture by means of the number of skin ridges in the skin image, and evaluating the orientation of the texture based on spectral shapes of the image Fourier-transformed from the skin image is proposed (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-61170).
For example, another technique of analyzing the textures or pores of the skin based on sizes of the pores in the skin image, clearness of the skin grooves, fineness of the skin ridges, and a degree of circularity of the skin ridges is proposed (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-305184).